Kuroto Hourai--Life As A Zweilt
by mariedee36
Summary: Kuroto Hourai has just given up his career as a 15-year old professional shogi player, to join an elite group of mysterious, powerful youths known as the Zweilt. Each has their own unique 'Power of God'. Their enemies, the Duras are soon to start an epic war against them! These stories follow around Kuroto, as he interacts with the others, fights, and discovers...himself!
1. Kuroto Hourai--Life As A Zweilt-Ch 1

Well, guess I can't put this off any further...so yeah, here goes:

I am Kuroto Hourai, and I will soon be quitting the shogi club. I am known as the world's youngest professional shogi player. I don't understand why everyone has to make such a big fuss over me though...it's just a silly game that I happen to be excellent at. I have been hearing about the upcoming war with the Duras, and I finally will get my chance to avenge that flame-haired BASTARD Cadenza who pretty much screwed up my life. He killed my training partner, his lingering STENCH hung over me like rotten fish, causing my own family to turn against me. They dubbed me 'shinigami' and pretty much pretended like I was never born...those stuck-up rich bastards! Well, guess I was lucky to be taken in by Senshirou' s grandpa...might have taken my own life otherwise. At least I felt wanted there. Anyway, quitting the shogi club is the only option. I confess that I am lousy at multi-tasking. I can't make everyone happy by both continuing my shogi 'career' and fighting the Duras, so one of those has to go...and it's not my long-awaiting chance to 'off' Cadenza! Well, I will be officially quitting shogi tomorrow. Wish me luck in dealing with the 'suits'.


	2. Kuroto Hourai--Life As A Zweilt-Ch 2

Well, I've done it...It's official. I have quit the life of the world's youngest professional shogi player, for something more meaningful...cutting down those damned Duras! It was tough though, those men were in utter shock. They did everything they could to persuade me to change by mind, but sorry! When I make up my mind, it's made up, and nothing will change it! (sixth rank though! oh shut up, guilty conscience!) Time for Senshirou and myself to move into the Giou main residence. Saw Tachibana for the first time in a while, and ugh, he is STILL dressing like some foppish twat! I still can't believe that Yuki said I was pretty, like a girl! I'm obviously going to have to deal with idiots, but I gotta do what has to be done! Those Duras, and especially Cadenza won't know what hit them, that I will guarantee!


	3. Kuroto Hourai--Life As A Zweilt-Ch 3

_Warning: Get the Kleenex, tear-jerking entry ahead_! -mariedee36

I'm in one hell of a mood today, in fact I really don't even want to talk about this, but Senshirou keeps insisting, so anyway, I didn't sleep well last night, I had that dream again...I dream this at least twice a month, and it always ends the same way. -I'm a young boy again, Cadenza and his cronies have either broken into the dojo, or are on our property, about to break in...everyone else at the dojo are fighting them off. I am standing there, ready, with my katana in my hand...but I can't move! Senshirou is nowhere to be found...and there is Cadenza going after Grandpa Garan...

The dream always ends with my standing over Senshirou's grandpa's broken body, his life draining away...I have failed in saving him...again! Sometimes, I will hear Cadenza's evil laughter in the background. This image stays in my brain all day, like it's tattooed there. In fact, I had, at least a couple times almost lost a shogi tournament due to being tormented by that after-image. I know these dreams will continue, until I finally get my revenge on Cadenza, which better be soon!

This is my fault...I'm such a 'shinigami', I bring death where ever I go. I know very well 'that day', I, along with Senshirou, were kept in a safe-room, because I wasn't trained enough back then to actually fight them off, but...he wouldn't have been killed if I never moved there! Senshirou would still have family today, but he has no one now, all because of me! *Senshirou goes over, hugs Kuroto, and insures him that he considers him 'family' and his partner. Kuroto smiles a little, despite not wanting to.*

I guess talking about this helped a little, I need to stuff myself with something sweet now...okay, Senshirou just offered to take me for green tea soft-serve...see you later.


	4. Kuroto Hourai--Life As A Zweilt-Ch 4

_A humorous departure, from the serious story told thus far_... -mariedee36

Apparently, I am stiff...

You are all being silly, this is how I am...but everyone keeps telling me to 'lighten up'

*peeks around wall to see if Senshirou is listening in, he narrowly misses seeing him scampering away*

So, anyway, yeah, you'd be this way too if you were bearing the problems and memories that I have, and your worst enemy still existing...

Senshirou: TICKLE ATTACK! *runs into the room, tackles him to the floor, tickling everywhere*

NO! NO! NO! STOP IT! *laughing uncontrollably*

Senshirou: Well, you are smiling! I did not know you had that ability!

YOU IDIOT!

*resumes tickling, Yuki and Takashiro come to see what all the commotion is about, they are watching, quite bemused!*

Now look what you've done! Now we have an audience!

Senshirou: Of course, that was the idea! They need to see that you have a fun side too, don't be ashamed of it!

BAKA!

Senshirou: DAWW, You are the cutest thing! I just love you!

*Kuroto blushes like a tomato, Yuki and Takashiro applaud*

Senshirou, to those reading our page: Just wait until we move into Twilight hall, look forward to more moments like these, and with a larger audience!

You are dead, Sen-kun! *Grabs his sheathed katana, chasing Senshirou out of the room and outdoors...*


	5. Kuroto Hourai--Life As A Zweilt-Ch 5

I just had one hell of a day today, I visited Twilight Hall (or rather dragged over by Senshirou, we will be moving there soon.) I thought I would be nice for once, and join Hotsuma for a round of video games. I never played those things much, but it does look like fun. I made a few silly moves and Hotsuma laughed at me. Of course I yelled at him, he yelled back...

I do feel better now. I had a long chat with Takashiro earlier, and he kind of, well, opened my eyes. He noticed me crouching in the corner and asked me a startling question, 'How old are you?' '15' I answered...'Really, you seem older than that, more like 18-19, but that is because of your face.' What?! I was always prided by the media for my boyishly youthful looks. How did I age so fast, at least to this person? He noticed my shocked expression, and then told me, in his calm manner 'You never smile, you don't seem to have any joy left in you. You always look so tired..so distant...You must find a way to relax your tense mind, at least a little. A long face, kept too long, will bring on the years quickly!' A few weeks back, someone saying that would only be answered with 'So what? I don't care!' But I think living here, at the Main Residence, has changed me some...it is a very peaceful place, with nice gardens and majestic sakura trees that I like to sit under on nice days. Instead, I thought this over and asked 'Would you like to play shogi with me sometime? That always calms me.' 'But I thought you said you would never play shogi again?' 'Well, maybe I should break that rule?' 'Okay, how about a match tonight?' I smiled in spite of myself, which made Takashiro smile more. 'That's my boy!'

Once I defeat that damned Cadenza, who knows what else may change in me, for the better? Maybe I might consider dating? Maybe start a new hobby? Who knows!


	6. Kuroto Hourai--Life As A Zweilt-Ch 6

You people are nuts, you know, always teasing me, and saying things like 'Oh, you're at that old shogi board again!' 'Don't you do anything else?' 'I thought you said you were quitting that?' Well, let me explain a little something...shogi, to me, is more than a game...it's my...therapy. People forget, that it was Senshirou's Grandpa Garan who taught me the game in the first place. All this time I have been playing, both professionally and for fun, I have been remembering him. One can safely say that my act of playing, is my personal memorial to this wonderful man, who saved me from myself. Each separate move, each separate piece, represents either a saying he had, or some moment we shared, both serious and fun moments. Keeping all these bits of memory alive, through my playing, is what got me to such a high rank in my professional playing...and now keeping this up, even my leisure time, is giving me the mental energy and inspiration I will need, when the time finally comes, to avenge a certain flame-haired bastard! I may have said 'I will never play shogi again' but I just wasn't thinking straight at that time...I felt a bit arrogant, but I had needed them to let me go, to join the rest of the Zweilt, what else could I say? So, I continue to play, because I refuse to ever forget you, Grandpa Garan, for everything you have ever done for me! So, the next time you see me hunched over the shogi board again, just leave me be! Just be grateful I am not screaming around chasing you all, or cutting myself, or something crazy like that. I have a lot weighing on my mind and soul. I do hope things will lighten up for me someday, but for now, this is my therapy. Like they say, 'It takes all kinds.' Just see me as a harmless eccentric.


	7. Kuroto Hourai--Life As A Zweilt-Ch 7

Kuroto, chomping thoughtfully on some maccha green tea Kit-Kats-

'What are you painting, Sen?'

Senshirou, 'Something dramatic! Something that represents...our future victory over Cadenza!'

Kuroto, 'Cool, lemme see...'

He walks over to peer over Senshirou, who is crouching over his half-completed masterpiece, it features two majestic dragons, and a half-bloodied creature of sorts...is it a lion? a bear? or some mythic cross between the two? The background, not colored in yet, features plenty of artistic swirly patterns surrounding all..

Kuroto, 'Hmm, I suppose those dragons are meant to represent us? You are the grayish-brown, and I am the jet-black one?'

Senshirou, 'Right y'are!'

-Kuroto grimaces ever so slightly, as he often does when Senshirou talks in the same manner as his late grandfather...

Kuroto, 'I'm not even gonna ask what that hideous monster is, the one they are ripping to shreds...I know who!'

Kuroto takes in the painting with his large, dark eyes some more, marveling to himself the talent of his partner, yet carefully concealing his pride for him...then he notices something off in the corner...

'SENSHIROU! Why did you add this...what is that saucer-eyed half-naked anime girl with cat ears doing in that corner?! What does that have to do with this battle scene? It's not like she's helping us any, unless she's supposed to be some kind of 'magical girl'...but where is her staff, or whatever?'

Senshirou 'Oh, I just put that in...to make you squirm! It worked, didn't it?'

Kuroto, 'Why you...' advancing towards Senshirou intending to wrestle him to the floor, but stops when Senshirou...puts up his hand and glares fiercely. Kuroto tumbles to the floor, backwards, landing on his behind.

Kuroto, 'Sen, how did you learn THAT? That has some kind of major 'chi' power there, you need to teach me that...do you realize it's close to the time for us to put together some kind of battle strategies? Cadenza has started to make his move...'

Senshirou, 'I will be more than glad to show you...and with that grumpy face of yours, it should not be too hard!'

Kuroto, 'Oh, YOU!'

They proceed to have yet another play-wrestle/tickle session...

_Author's note- Cadenza starting to make his move, huh? Well, that explains why we have been having a lot of thunderstorms lately..._

_Seems to be a rather major war on the horizon, so please keep reading, everyone! Things should get quite exciting soon! _


	8. Kuroto Hourai--Life As A Zweilt-Ch 8

No choice but to type this out...Takashiro and Senshirou have both tied me down to this desk, literally, and won't release me until I have... Takashiro, especially, insists I can't move on mentally unless I do...

There are just some days, that I think 'Why do I even bother living?' I am nothing but a 'shinigami' who darkened the lives of everyone I encountered in the past. I deserve to be alone, and deny myself of all joy. I just had another bad night of endless nightmares, btw. There are honestly plenty of days were it takes all my energy just to drag myself out of bed, and even then I am pretty much dragging myself around all day. Other days, I am training so hard, that I end up hurting all over at the end of the day. I am now recovering from a sprain I gave myself, likely on purpose.

Here is what I dreamt...I am standing over the broken body of my partner, Oboro, Cadenza is nowhere to be seen, but my parents are there. They are glaring at me so intensely...and my mom is saying 'YOU DID THIS!' She says this over and over...My dad drops to the ground with his head in his hands...he says 'You are a disgrace to the Hourai name!' I have no idea what I did...except maybe not protecting Oboro...because I am weak...I woke up in a cold sweat with my heart racing. I arrived to breakfast 'like a zombie, but worse' and that was when I got dragged here...

But...I am so glad that I decided to join you guys, the Zweilt. I will admit you are all giving meaning to my life. Each of you is filling the holes that were left, in your own ways, and I ought to give thanks, instead of going into my 'emo' corner, so here goes: To Senshirou, you are like the brother I never had, and take care of me like a mother. To Takashiro, you are like the patient, understanding father I SHOULD have had, and are teaching me to 'clear my head'. To Yuki, you are an excellent shogi opponent, and helping me keep my skills fresh, and yes, I will join that shogi/go club you insist I check out. To Tsubaki and Ibuki, you are also understanding mother/aunt figures to me, and wish we could talk more. I don't get to see you two that much. Senshirou will be one lucky guy if he decides to marry you, Tsubaki! And Luka...well, you pretty much saved my life...and Senshirou's, that horrible day, 4 years ago...I thank everyone else as well, yes...including you, Hotsuma. If I had brothers, I'd argue with them with much gusto, like I do with you! :P

Yeah, I do feel better now, again, I am seeing things in the right perspective, yes, I made the right move in coming here...Oh, Takashiro is looking over my shoulder as I type this, he's laughing, and saying...'Oh, you, Kuro-Pii' Oh good, here comes Senshirou...they are un-doing the ropes around my ankles and waist. Now I am off to help Senshirou work in the garden that he has recently set up with Tsubaki...

-Kuroto Hourai. (I ask myself, though, is all this joy making me soft?)


End file.
